Hércules (personagem)
Tate Donovan Josh Keaton (como adolescente) Sean Astin (em Kingdom Hearts) Roger Bart (canções como adolescente) Ettore Zuim Oberdan Júnior (como adolescente)}} |personalidade = Desajeitado, imprudente, tímido, corajoso, abnegado, educado, caloroso, heroico, ousado, ambicioso, humilde, romântico, doce, cômico|aparência = Como adulto: Extremamente musculoso, alto-pesado, pele média, cabelo e sobrancelhas de morango, olhos azuis Como adolescente: Muito magro, pele média, cabelo e sobrancelhas de morango, olhos azuis|ocupação = Príncipe dos Deuses e Deusas Verdadeiro herói|alinhamento = Bom|casa = Monte Olimpo da Grécia|família = Zeus (pai biológico) Hera (mãe biológica) Poseidon (tio paterno) Hades (tio paterno) Anfitrião e Alcmena (pais adotivos) Mégara (esposa)|pet = Pégaso|inimigos = Hades, Titãs, Agonia e Pânico, Nessus, Cérbero, Hidra, Ciclope, Jafar, Aladdin (brevemente)|habilidades = |armamento = Espada Arco e flecha Braços e punhos poderosos|destino = Vive a vida como um humano comum com Mégara|imageBG = HERCULES MITOLOGIA GREGA|imagesize = HERCOLES FINHO DE ZEUS}} Hércules é o personagem p''rincipal do filme de 1997 da Disney de mesmo nome e sua série de televisão. Projeto Personalidade Embora sua força esteja bem acima da média, Hércules não é tão inteligente. Mas o que o herói carece de célebres cérebros, ele compensa com compaixão e o desejo de fazer o bem, o que é especialmente apreciado em um mundo com constante turbulência por todos os cantos, seja por mãos de um demônio ou animal, ou do próprio Senhor da Morte, Hades. Como mencionado acima, Hércules é compassivo, e seu traço mais dominante é, sem dúvida, sua inocência e coração massivamente amável, apesar de ser tratado como um "louco" por seus pares e por aqueles que o rodeiam (com exceção de seus pais adotivos) ao longo de sua infância e anos de adolescência. Mesmo depois de se tornar um fenômeno mundial, Hércules manteve sua inocência e sua natureza alegre, não deixando a fama inflexivelmente inflar seu ego. Isso faz de Hércules um dos mais puros do coração dos personagens da Disney. Notavelmente, embora geralmente no lado positivo, Hércules tem uma severidade efetiva para sua personalidade, notadamente visto durante o clímax do filme, onde as ações de Hades virem pior, matando e ameaçando o mundo inteiro do Olimpo, também como Mégara. Isso pode ser visto novamente quando seu treinador e companheiro próximo, Phil, questionou as afeições de Mégara em relação ao herói depois de testemunhar sua conspiração contra o último com Hades (embora fosse um mal entendido nesse momento no filme). A lição principal que Hércules aprende ao longo do filme é o que é preciso para ser um verdadeiro herói. Algo que seu pai Zeus explicou que tinha que aprender por si mesmo. Depois de conhecer e se apaixonar pela linda mulher fatal, Mégara, Hércules aprenderia que um verdadeiro herói é medido pela força de seu coração, ao contrário da força de seus músculos. Aparência física Hércules tem um cabelo curto castanho avermelhado e olhos azuis e veste uma bandana vermelha na cabeça. Em sua forma de deus enquanto ele ainda era um bebê antes de dois dos lacaios de Hades, Agonia e Pânico removem sua divindade bebendo com força uma poção mágica para parar de chorar e emergir no rio de Styx depois que ele salva o espírito de Mégara como adulto, seu cabelo torna-se rubro dourado e se acende em uma tonalidade dourada. Como criança, ele só usa uma fralda de tipo romano branco e usa um colar vermelho com um pendente dourado de Zeus. Como adolescente, ele usa uma blusa branca sem mangas e sandálias de guerreiro marrom. Ele não é visto sem sua bandana marrom até ser treinado pesadamente por Phil. Quando ele se torna um adulto completamente adulto, ele usa uma armadura de armadura de guerreiro romano marrom com um cinto marrom escuro, pulseiras marrons e uma sandálias de guerreiro correspondentes. Ele também ganha uma longa capa azul claro nas costas e empunha uma espada e um escudo de guerreiro. Poderes e habilidades * '''Super-Força': Hércules possui superforça praticamente ilimitada. Este foi o seu único poder divino restante depois de ter sido tornado mortal e parece ser mais alto que a maioria dos outros deuses ou titãs. No Universo da Disney, somente Zeus, Bill Cipher e Gênio rivalizam ou superam-no com força. * Durabilidade e resistência aprimoradas: Embora seja incomparável com o de deuses imortais, sua força e todo o corpo, incluindo a pele, são fortes para suportar suas próprias ações que estão além dos humanos normais em diversas ocasiões tanto no filme como na série animada. * Velocidade Aprimorada: Em algumas ocasiões, ele é surpreendentemente rápido e pode desaparecer despercebido por pessoas em contatos físicos. * Herói Treinado: Como um herói treinado, Hércules é um mestre em usar uma variedade de armas da Grécia Antiga, incluindo espadas, lanças e tiro com arco. Ele é treinado para lidar com situações perigosas, monstros de batalha e criar estratégias para ganhar batalhas. Na série animada, ele também mostrou ser habilidoso com várias armas e pode espiar e se esgueirar em assuntos submersos. * Imortalidade e capacidades de divindade universal (antigamente): Durante seus tempos breves, como um deus, Hércules era completamente imortal. Ele não iria envelhecer, ficar doente ou sofrer danos permanentes por qualquer força conhecida. Ele primeiro perdeu esse poder quando Hades o tornou mortal como bebê e, novamente, quando ele escolheu viver sua vida com Meg. Aparições Hércules Hércules nasceu no "Monte Olimpo" com todos os poderes de um deus, aos pais, Zeus e Hera. Neste filme, Hera foi reformulada como uma mãe amorosa em vez de uma madrinha rancorosa, como nos contos mitológicos. Na celebração de seu nascimento, durante o qual os deuses olímpicos presenteiam o deus infantil com uma multidão de presentes. O próprio Zeus cria o cavalo Pégaso como um presente. Parece ser uma ocasião alegre, embora um deus não esteja feliz com a nova chegada: o tio do mal de Hércules, Hades, senhor do Mundo Inferior. Hades tentou dar seu presente, uma chupeta com forma de crânio com ponta para Hércules, tentando enfiá-lo na boca do bebê. Hércules, no entanto, conseguiu espremer a mão de Hades para soltar a chupeta antes de quase entrar em sua boca. Hércules é muito forte, ele tem uma super força com a qual ele nasceu e desde que ele manteve e sabia com ele, e quando ele envelheceu, ele começou a ajudar os aldeões com coisas pesadas que não podiam carregar e os ajudou com pessoas que tentaram entrar na aldeia e fazer coisas erradas como roubar e bater pessoas. Hades quer assumir o controle do Monte Olimpo e do mundo, e ele vê que se Hércules optar por lutar quando ele for mais velho, seus planos serão arruinados. Sabendo que, como deus, Hércules é imortal, Hades envia seus dois lacaios, Agonia e Pânico, para sequestrar Hércules e torná-lo mortal por meio de uma poção mágica. Embora tenham sucesso na primeira parte do plano, levando Hércules para a Terra, são interrompidos por dois camponeses humanos (Anfitrião e Alcmena) antes de Hércules terminar de beber e a poção cai no chão. Agonia e Pânico, no entanto, atacam-no sob a aparência de cobras e descobrem que, porque ele não bebeu a última gota, ele manteve sua força divina e eles são espancados. Anfitrião e Alcmena adotam a criança, considerando sua chegada um presente dos deuses, uma vez que eles não têm filhos. Muito tarde, Zeus e os outros deuses descobrem o sequestro. Como Herc agora é mortal, no entanto, eles são incapazes de levá-lo de volta ao Olimpo. Hércules cresce em um adolescente forte mas desajeitado. Ele quer desesperadamente se encaixar, mas, como ele não pode controlar sua força divina, ele só acaba causando estragos e alienando aqueles que o rodeiam. Em uma ocasião, ele acidentalmente aplana a cidade do mercado local durante um jogo de disco, causando uma agitação e provocando raiva nos habitantes da cidade. Seus pais adotivos decidem finalmente lhe dar informações sobre as circunstâncias de sua adoção, mostrando-lhe um medalhão que acham que tem o símbolo dos deuses (raio de Zeus). Hércules partiu para encontrar seu lugar no mundo e vai para o Templo de Zeus para orientação. Enquanto está no templo, o próprio Zeus aparece (incorporando sua própria estátua) e revela a origem de Hércules. Ele explica que a única maneira pela qual Hércules pode se juntar aos pais no Monte Olimpo é provar a si mesmo um "verdadeiro herói". Um Pégaso adulto também se junta a Hércules como um companheiro constante. A partir desse momento, a jornada de Hércules para a divindade começou. Ele vai ver Filoctetes (um sátiro), um treinador de heróis que inicialmente diz que não vai treinar Hércules, tendo sido abatido muitas vezes por perdedores que não podiam ir pela distância, mas muda de ideia depois que Zeus o atormenta com um relâmpago. Quando Hércules atingiu a idade adulta e passou seu treinamento, ele partiu com Filoctetes para se tornar um Herói em Tebas. A caminho, ele encontra Mégara, que está sendo perseguida pelo lascivo Nessus. Hércules então intervém, derrotando Nessus (depois de alguns desastrosos erros) e salvando Mégara (que sentiu que ela nem precisava de sua ajuda em primeiro lugar). Phil e Pégaso não gostaram dela. Mégara relaciona os eventos com Hades, pelo qual ele aprende que Hércules ainda está vivo e, assim, envia uma variedade de monstros para matar o Hércules, o primeiro dos quais é a Hidra Lernaeana. Mas Hércules despacha a Hidra e, durante a música "De Zero a Herói", é mostrado para despachar todos os outros monstros que Hades envia contra ele. Por essa altura, Hércules tornou-se o brinde da Grécia: famoso, rico, e talvez um pouco demasiado arrogante. Ele acredita ser um verdadeiro herói e está perturbado quando Zeus diz que ele ainda não chegou lá, sem saber o que ele pode fazer. Mégara, em missão de Hades, convence-o a bancar o "amiguinho", ou ausente por um dia, indo em um encontro. O encontro é encerrado por Phil, furioso com Herc por faltar o treinamento. Phil é derrubado Pégaso e acorda a tempo de aprender sobre o envolvimento de Meg com Hades. Ele sai para contar seu protegido seguro de ser devastado, sem ouvir a recusa de Meg para ajudar a destruir Hércules. Hades então descobre que Hércules ama Mégara e usa esse conhecimento para tentar tirar o jovem herói da imagem enquanto ele tenta ultrapassar o Olimpo. Hércules, extasiado a partir da data, recusa-se a acreditar no aviso de Phil sobre Meg, até acertá-lo em um raio de raiva cega, levando Phil a sair como seu treinador. Assim que ele se foi, Hades confronta-se com Herc, oferecendo a segurança de Meg se o herói desistir de sua força por 24 horas (o tempo suficiente para o Hades conquistar o Olimpo). Hércules está relutante em ver alguém machucar, mas Hades promete que nenhum mal virá para Meg. Herc concorda, e Hades aproveita a oportunidade para humilhá-lo revelando o papel de Meg em seu esquema. Ao decretar seu plano, Hades envia um ciclope para destruir Hércules para que ele não possa entrar no caminho mais tarde. Hércules ficou tão desanimado ao saber que Meg tinha trabalhado para Hades, que ele nem sequer tenta derrotar o Ciclope. Meg apressa-se a buscar Phil, que convence Hércules a não desistir. Usando sua inteligência, ele toma uma tocha próxima como arma. Ele é capaz de derrotar o Ciclope, o que ele faz, queimando seus olhos e enviando-o a derrubar um penhasco. A queda do monstro faz com que um pilar se afaste para Hércules e Mégara o empurra para fora do caminho, tomando o impacto do pilar. Isso, por sua vez, faz com que Hércules retome sua força porque o fim da negociação de Hades agora está quebrado. Mégara, no entanto, está gravemente ferida e Hércules a deixa cuidando de Phil enquanto ele corre para frustrar a invasão do Olimpo de Hades. Ele imediatamente envolve os Titãs. Em última análise, ele ganha a batalha usando um tornado para sugar todos os monstros, então usa todas as suas forças para lançá-lo no espaço exterior. Lá, o grupo de Titãs explode e é silenciado para sempre. Depois de frustrar a invasão, Hades grita para ele que ele tem a alma de Meg como seu "prêmio de consolação", e Hércules corre para o lado de Meg, apenas para descobrir que ela morreu momentos antes de chegar lá. No entanto, ele viaja para o Mundo Inferior para resgatar o espírito de Mégara. Hércules consegue capturar o cão de Hades, Cérbero, e levá-lo ao covil de Hades. Hades não fica perturbado por isso, chegando até a provocá-lo. Quando Hades aponta que Meg está morta e pertence ao Mundo Inferior agora, Hércules faz um acordo para negociar sua alma com Meg. Hades concorda com isso - SE Hércules puder tirá-la. Para fazê-lo, ele deve mergulhar no rio Styx, que envelhece rapidamente os mortais em contato, matando-os se eles passarem muito tempo lá dentro. Hércules, no entanto, entra na piscina para resgatar a alma de Mégara. Embora ele comece a envelhecer, ele não morre, pois seu ato desinteressado cumpre o requisito de ser um verdadeiro herói e, assim, Hércules recupera sua divindade. Ele então derrota Hades, atacando-o no rio Styx e retornando a alma de Mégara para o corpo dela. Ele é então convidado por Zeus para viver no Olimpo, que de fato era originalmente seu desejo, mas ele decide viver sua vida na Terra como um mortal com Mégara. Embora ele acabe por morrer, ele acredita que mesmo uma vida imortal sem Mégara estaria vazia. Zeus respeita esse desejo, e Hércules retorna à cidade da Grécia. Hércules (série de TV) A série animada Hércules está no período intermediário entre seus anos de adolescência e sua primeira viagem a Tebes como adulto, enquanto ele ainda está treinando na ilha de Phil. A série também revela que, nas instruções de Zeus, Hércules frequenta uma escola chamada Academia de Prometheus. Enquanto está lá, ele faz amizade com Ícaro e Cassandra, e ganha rivalidade com Adonis. Na continuação animada do filme e na extensão da série, Hércules e Mégara são revelados desde então casados, mudando-se para uma nova casa. Durante a mudança, no entanto, o antigo anuário de Hércules de seus anos de ensino médio na Academia de Prometheus foi descoberto. Não querendo que Meg conhecesse a verdade de seu passado embaraçoso, Hércules ordenou que Hermes enviasse o livro de volta à ilha de Phil, para mantê-lo longe de Meg o tempo todo. Mais tarde, porém, Hércules descobre que Mégara partiu para a ilha em Pégaso e persuadiu Phil a revelar as histórias da juventude de Herc. Uma vez que ele chega, ele decide ceder e explicar algumas das histórias, revelar a verdade e acreditar que Meg o veria tão lamentável quanto seus colegas na época, só para descobrir que sua noiva não poderia se importar menos e seu amor para ele ainda era tão forte como sempre. Em um episódio especial de crossover, Hércules encontrou-se e lutou contra Aladdin. Quando Hades e Jafar se uniram, eles sequestraram Ícaro e culparam Aladdin pelo sequestro. Eles então sequestraram o macaco de Aladdin, Abu, e culparam-no por Hércules. Depois de uma batalha, os heróis aprendem que foram enganados e viajaram para o Mundo Inferior. Aladdin e Hércules trabalham juntos para eliminar Jafar mais uma vez, forçando Hades a simplesmente desistir. O Point do Mickey Aparições em live-action Once Upon a Time Material impresso Descendentes: De Volta à Ilha dos Perdidos Hércules foi mencionado na Escola de Segredos, mas em De Volta à Ilha dos Perdidos revela que ele tem um filho chamado Herkie na equipe de torneio da Auradon Preparatória. Vídeo games Kingdom Hearts (série) Hércules é um dos principais personagens apresentados na série Kingdom Hearts. Aparecendo no primeiro jogo, Hercules é encontrado por Sora, Donald, Pateta e Cloud Strife depois que o grupo é executado em Cérbero. Após a derrota de Cérbero, Hércules está impressionado com o trio e encoraja-os a continuar treinando. Quando eles saem, Hércules revela a Phil que ele já tinha usado Cérbero quando Sora e a companhia vieram lutar contra ele. Em Kingdom Hearts II, Hércules continuou lutando contra monstros, mas quando Mégara é capturada por Hades, Sora, e os outros saem para encontrá-la para que Hércules possa lidar com a Hidra atacando. Depois de derrotá-la, ele se junta aos outros no resgate, mas fica chocado ao descobrir que a Hidra causou a destruição do coliseu depois que Hércules a deixou inconsciente. A falha faz com que Hércules caia na depressão. Com esta oportunidade, Hades sequestra Mégara para forçar Hércules a ingressar nos torneios no Mundo Inferior. Nas finais, Hércules enfrenta um Auron com lavagem cerebral e é quase eliminado pelo espadachim até que a luta seja interrompida quando Sora e os outros restaurarem o livre arbítrio de Auron. Irritado pelo resultado, Hades joga Mégara no Styx. Como no filme, Hércules a resgata e sua força é restaurada e ajuda o grupo a derrotar o Hades. Nos créditos, mostra-se que Hércules reconstituiu com sucesso o Coliseu com a ajuda de seus amigos. Em Birth by Sleep, estabeleceu 10 anos antes do primeiro jogo, Hércules aparece em sua encarnação mais jovem de Hércules quando ele ainda estava aguardando o treinamento de Phil para se tornar um herói. Ele conhece Zack e testemunha as ações da Terra, Ventus e Aqua quando cada um visitou o coliseu, cada um deles, inspirando Hércules e permitindo-lhe continuar treinando com Phil depois que Hércules ajudou Ventus a lutar contra um Unversed. Hércules também faz aparições em Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories como uma invenção das memórias de Sora e Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Coded é o primeiro e único jogo da série em que Hércules aparece como um membro do partido, onde se junta com a Sora para encontrar o Hades. No final secreto de Kingdom Hearts HD II.8 Final Chapter Prologue, Yen Sid envia Sora para treinar sob Hércules para recuperar seus poderes perdidos. Ele retornará em Kingdom Hearts III como membro do partido. Parques da Disney Galeria Trivialidades * Apesar de ser o filho do rei e da rainha dos deuses, o próprio Hércules não é considerado um príncipe, nem é apresentado na linha Disney Príncipes, principalmente devido à falta de sucesso de seu filme. * Em um episódio da série, um mensageiro pergunta a Hércules, mas confunde o nome como Heracles. Hércules é o equivalente romano do nome grego Heracles. * Ele é o único no filme que é chamado pelo nome romano. * Nos mitos originais, Hércules é irritado pelo inveja de Hera de outro filho adotivo e mata sua esposa e filhos. * No filme, ao posar para uma pintura de cerâmica, Hércules é visto vestindo uma capa de cabeça e pele de leões semelhante à de Scar. * A última linha completa que Hércules fala em seu filme é "Eu finalmente sei onde eu pertenço". No entanto, ele diz "Ma, Pa" durante "Brilhou no Céu". * Se a mitologia for levada em consideração, Hércules e Ariel estão relacionados: o pai de Hércules é Zeus; Poseidon é irmão de Zeus; Um dos muitos filhos de Poseidon é Tritão; e, claro, Ariel é a sétima filha de Tritão. Isso significa que Hércules é o primeiro primo de Tritão, e Ariel é a prima de Hércules uma vez removida. No entanto, se isso fosse verdade, a vida do rei Tritão seria questionada, pois A Pequena Sereia ocorre no século XIX e Hércules ocorre mais de 3000 anos no passado. (Embora o rei Tritão seja um deus e, é claro, os deuses são imortais.) * No mito original, Hércules tinha um irmão gêmeo chamado Íficles por Anfitrião. Isso se denomina superfecundação heteropaterial quando dois machos diferentes de gêmeos fraternos por uma mulher. Isso foi deixado de fora quando a Disney fez Hércules, Zeus e o filho de Hera em vez de Zeus e Alcmena. * Quando Hércules é feito humano, sua coloração é mais amorfa do que outros humanos. Isso pode ser porque ele não era realmente um mortal, mas um deus. * Não está claro por que ele teve que voltar da vida imortal para viver na Terra com Mégara, e o que aconteceria com ele quando sua vida como mortal chegar ao fim. Em relação à vida após a morte, permanece desconhecido se ele se juntará aos outros deuses no Olimpo e recuperará sua imortalidade como ele fez nas lendas gregas, ou se sua alma entrará no Mundo Inferior e permanecerá lá. * Ao contrário do mito, todos os olímpicos ou deidades de outras regiões (por exemplo, egípcios), incluindo semideuses e semideusas, parecem que suas capacidades físicas sobre-humanas são muito restritas (possivelmente). Semideuses e semideusas são realmente capazes de combinar panteões. * A Marvel Comics tem sua própria versão de Hércules como um dos seus super-heróis, a versão Marvel de Hércules apareceu em Hulk e os Agentes de S.M.A.S.H.. * Ele havia sido mencionado na Escola de Segredos e tem um filho chamado Herkie na franquia. Referências en:Hercules (character) es:Hércules (personaje) fr:Hercule (personnage) it:Ercole nl:Hercules no:Herkules (karakter) ru:Геркулес (персонаж) Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Deuses Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Personagens de Hércules Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Homens Categoria:Amantes Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Príncipes Categoria:Adolescentes Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Personagens com Spell Cards Categoria:Arqueiros Categoria:Mitologia Grega Categoria:Trajes de Disney Universe Categoria:Personagens gregas Categoria:Disney Príncipes não-oficiais Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Sobrinhos Categoria:Guerreiros Categoria:Personagens animados Categoria:Disney Aventureiros Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Trazidos de volta a vida Categoria:Chefes de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Maridos Categoria:Personagens do Disney INFINITY Categoria:Personagens de filmes animados da Disney Categoria:Alunos Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Personagens de Disney Dreams! Categoria:Stitch and Friends Summer Surprise Categoria:Personagens de live-action Categoria:Personagens de Descendentes Categoria:Chefes de vídeo games Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Mitologia Romano Categoria:Personagens de Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Atletas Categoria:Personagens de séries de TV Categoria:Personagens de Disney Heroes: Battle Mode